


ace of hearts

by uhhuhhoney



Series: lucky [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Begging, Breathplay, Desperation, Feelings, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Marking, Mental Health Issues, Mild Blood, Name-Calling, Painplay, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spit Kink, Teasing, read the warning in the notes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhuhhoney/pseuds/uhhuhhoney
Summary: Being manhandled by Ten is a fucking gift and if Taeyong had any sense of stability left right now he’d try remembering to tell him that.





	ace of hearts

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit it's finally an actual chapter! a non-proofread chapter (like all of my other ones honestly) but nonetheless it's finally here!!
> 
> here i introduce jaehyun's sister and talk about ten's mental health for a bit, then after the smut you'll get some good wholesome feelings
> 
>  **KINKS:** gross, spit, finger sucking, mild breathplay, jealous marking, painplay (spanking/hair pulling/face slapping), name calling, teasing, desperation, begging, ROUGH sex, mild bloodplay including taeyong digging his nails into his skin and ten sucking the blood off his fingers sorry for the spoiler?
> 
>  **WARNING:** as stated above there is mild bloodplay as well as breathplay which doesn't include choking, the painplay is a big part of the smut scene so if that upsets you i just wouldn't read it tbh... it gets a bit gross at the end when ten spits blood on taeyong but i think it's cute. also because i know this upsets people: the name calling is mostly "whore" or "slut"
> 
> this is a wild ride. idek how it ended up like this. enjoy

Ten is sitting on the couch, manic and sleep-deprived, the sunrise creeping in through the blinds while he chews on his fingernails. Jaehyun has just started to get ready for work, the bathroom door ajar, and Ten watches him rub hot water over his face to warm himself up. He normally doesn’t get to see Jaehyun’s morning routine, Seroquel swallowing him into a coma until Jaehyun shakes him awake and tells him to put clothes on.

It’s been like this for three months. Ten made a mistake (a very big, very bad mistake) and the doctor diagnosed him as _too dangerous to be alone_ , so Jaehyun drops him off at Taeyong and Johnny’s apartment every morning before he goes to work. They only do it to keep Ten’s therapist off his back.

Right now he feels dizzy. He spent most of the night staring at the ceiling and he doesn’t remember what he was thinking about, or if he was even thinking at all. Mania always creeps through his body and sends him spiraling until he passes out from exhaustion. It’s harder at night because the slightest noise in their apartment can wake Jaehyun up, so Ten forces himself to keep still and tries not to let his brain explode.

His body twitches when he hears the front door open, and he has to blink a few times to make sure he isn’t imagining Jaehyun’s sister entering the living room. “Good morning,” Lucy says, awfully chipper for seven in the morning. She carelessly drops her backpack onto the floor near the door and Jaehyun leans out of the bathroom to wave at her, toothbrush in his mouth.

“Why are you here?” Ten asks, but Lucy has already disappeared into the kitchen. He can hear their cabinet doors opening and closing.

Jaehyun spits toothpaste into the sink. “Bus broke down,” he explains, and Lucy returns with a PopTart in her hand. She sits in his usual spot on the couch, kicks her feet up onto the coffee table, and leans back as she chews.

Ten blinks again. No wonder they’re so close.

“Are you on pills again?” Lucy asks, looking at Ten. He stares back at her, gaze flickering from her twill skirt to her white knee-highs, slightly dirty with old age. The white polo shirt embellished with her school’s logo makes her look like the definition of innocence, and not in a weird way.

Ten almost smiles. “I’m supposed to be,” he answers, and he can practically hear Jaehyun rolling his eyes.

The bathroom door slams shut for a moment, Ten and Lucy sitting in uncertain silence until Jaehyun emerges with his work clothes on. Button-up shirts shouldn’t look so good on him. Ten gets up from the couch for the first time in a while and crosses the room to roll Jaehyun’s sleeves up for him, refusing to make eye contact in case one glance sends him to his knees.

“Are we all ready?” Jaehyun asks when Ten finishes. He rubs over the small of Ten’s back while Lucy nods and stands up. She always walks with a spring in her step, something Ten has been jealous of for a while, but he likes her too much to hold a grudge. Jaehyun kisses the side of his head before pulling away and Ten breathes out the rest of his thoughts to focus on making it to the car in one piece.

It’s cold outside and Ten’s black denim jacket still has blood on the sleeve. Taeyong once bit his lip so hard while making out that it bled and neither of them felt like taking care of it, so Ten wiped his mouth on his sleeve and they carried on. It’s the only time Taeyong has ever made someone bleed on accident.

Ten feels his head start to spin again when he thinks about Taeyong. He can go from hypersexual to sex-repulsed in moments during these episodes and it’s frustrating. He climbs into the backseat and watches, confused, as Lucy follows him. She tosses her backpack into the passenger seat and turns to him. “Will you braid my hair?” she asks.

Classic. “Of course,” Ten says, and Lucy smiles as she turns to face the window. Jaehyun looks back at them, clearly wanting to remind them to put their seatbelts on, but Ten is actually smiling for the first time all morning and he doesn’t want to ruin it. He pulls out of the parking lot silently and Ten sections Lucy’s hair into halves, shaky hands moving quickly to form a fishtail braid.

The only good thing that three months of beauty school taught him was how to style hair, and he’s rarely around girls enough to be able to do it. He likes Lucy because she takes advantage of his not-license, always asking him to do her hair for events, sending him pictures of makeup and asking if it would suit her. Ten almost likes hanging out with her more than he likes hanging out with Jaehyun.

He finishes when Jaehyun pulls up to the curb of Lucy’s school. “I’ll come get you as soon as I get off,” Jaehyun says, and Lucy thanks Ten loudly as she slides out of the car. She collects her backpack and blows a kiss to both of them before skipping away, two more girls immediately catching up to her to walk into the school together.

“You feeling okay?” Jaehyun asks, glancing at Ten through the rearview mirror while he drives. Ten rests his head against the window and closes his eyes in lieu of answering.

Johnny and Taeyong live far enough for Ten to fall asleep. He blinks away haziness while Jaehyun gently shakes him, his hand warm on Ten’s thigh. “Sorry,” Ten mumbles, pushing open the door and stumbling out of the car while Jaehyun watches. He shuts the door before Jaehyun can get a word out and then he’s climbing the stairs to Johnny and Taeyong’s apartment, completely ready for a nap.

The door is unlocked like usual, but Taeyong isn’t waiting in the living room. “Yong?” Ten calls out, shutting and locking the door behind him while he slips off his shoes. He pulls his jacket off and discards it on the couch, starting down the hallway. “You’re not asleep, are you?” he asks when he turns into Taeyong’s room.

“No,” Taeyong answers from under the blankets. Ten pulls off his jeans and crawls into bed with him, his body heating up when Taeyong latches onto him. He presses his face into Ten’s chest and wraps an arm around his waist, pushing his shirt up slightly to dip his fingers under his waistband. “Warm,” Taeyong says absentmindedly, sending jolts of electricity through Ten’s veins.

“My baby boy,” Ten murmurs. He hitches a leg over Taeyong’s thighs to force him closer and Taeyong breathes out a quiet laugh. His hand slides further down the back of Ten’s underwear and Ten hums contentedly when he rubs a dry finger over his rim. “You always know what I want, Yongie,” he says, his hand moving to play with Taeyong’s hair.

Taeyong shifts to look at him and their noses bump in the process. “Sorry,” Taeyong laughs, and Ten is suddenly full of love for him. He leans in to kiss him and Taeyong moans gently into his mouth, always eager for more, his parted lips an invitation for Ten to slip his tongue inside. Ten tugs on his hair to keep his head still and Taeyong’s hips stutter against his as Ten fucks his mouth with his tongue.

It’s lazy and comfortable but Ten is quickly getting impatient. Taeyong tries to chase him when he breaks their kiss, whimpering when Ten grabs his chin and forces his mouth open. His eyes widen when Ten spits onto his tongue and then Ten is shoving his fingers into his mouth, grinning as Taeyong gags at the sudden intrusion. “Good boy,” he says, dragging his spit over Taeyong’s tongue and forcing it down his throat. Taeyong swallows around his fingers and gags again just before Ten pulls them out.

“More,” Taeyong says, his voice breathy and desperate already. Ten grins and pushes him onto his back, following and straddling his hips. Taeyong’s hands fly to Ten’s waist when he pulls his shirt over his head and Ten relaxes as he feels his body, pressing into all of his curves. “Pretty,” Taeyong mumbles, sliding his hands down to grab Ten’s ass, and Ten fails to hold back his dumb smile.

“I’m manic today,” he says, pushing his hands under Taeyong’s shirt until he helps him get it over his head. Taeyong hums in acknowledgement at his words and Ten drags fingertips over the hickeys on his chest.

They all like to mark each other but Johnny’s hickeys are small, scattered across a wide expanse of skin, and Jaehyun’s are so close together that they merge into big marks. Ten hasn’t chewed on Taeyong recently — he’s going to change that today. He isn’t great at math but he knows that, through process of elimination, someone else has been biting Taeyong.

He opens his mouth to say this, but Taeyong cuts him off. “Yuta came to visit yesterday,” he explains, redness creeping up his neck as Ten stares at him. “We only made out.”

Ten leans down and sinks his teeth into one of the hickeys Yuta left on Taeyong’s clavicle and Taeyong gasps. He tilts his head back and Ten brings a hand up to the side of his neck, not pressing so much as just being there. Taeyong lets out quiet whimpers as he greedily sucks at his skin.

They all know that Ten gets jealous easily, but only when it comes to sex. He won’t bat an eye if Johnny and Seoyeon share a friendly kiss but he’ll get riled up when Yuta shoves his hand down the back of Taeyong’s pants. It’s his dominant nature, his need to control; Taeyong _loves_ it, loves making Ten angry because he knows he’ll get fucked hard. Taeyong doesn’t tease on purpose but he won’t push their friends away if they get handsy, and that probably makes Ten the angriest.

Taeyong doesn’t dare to open his mouth while Ten is marking him, only gasping when it feels particularly good and grabbing at the sheets. He knows his entire chest will be ruined and Ten doesn’t even stop there, forcing his head to the side to nip at the crook of his neck. “Mine,” Ten says, feeling the shiver that runs through Taeyong’s body. “Mine. Mine.”

“Yours,” Taeyong replies, moving his hands to Ten’s back and pulling him down until their chests are flush together. Ten laughs breathily at the uncomfortable position and straightens out, shifting one of his legs to rest between Taeyong’s. He grins when Taeyong whines at the pressure of Ten’s thigh against his cock and then he’s sucking on Taeyong’s earlobe, sliding a hand between their bodies to tease at one of his nipples.

Taeyong is sensitive everywhere, his body thrumming whenever he’s touched. Ten has gotten him hard just by rubbing the small of his back for a little too long and it’s fun to tease him about it. He whines and rolls his hips up while Ten rubs circles around his nipple, tongue still playing at the shell of his ear. “My desperate boy,” Ten murmurs, pressing his thigh firmly against Taeyong’s cock and reveling in his moan when he starts to rut against him.

He’s getting him riled up too early. Ten mouths lazily at Taeyong’s neck and moves his hands to press his hips into the bed, Taeyong making a frustrated noise. “You’re getting punished for being a whore,” Ten says as he sits back on his heels, watching in delight as Taeyong squirms underneath him. He feels like being chaotic today. “Let me send Yuta a picture of your pretty new marks, yeah?” Ten climbs off of the bed to reach for his jeans and pull his phone out of the pocket.

“Make a group,” Taeyong mumbles. He reaches up to cover his face with his hands when Ten hovers over him to take a picture. He likes being on camera but this is embarrassing because Yuta will definitely make fun of him for it.

Ten throws his phone aside when he’s finished, photos of Taeyong’s hickeys being sent to five different people. “Did you get fucked last night?” he asks, absently rummaging through the bedside table drawer. He doesn’t even know when Taeyong _got_ anal beads.

Taeyong clears his throat. “I was busy with Yuta when Johnny left for work,” he answers, and Ten replies with a quiet hum. Him and Jaehyun are almost finished moving into Johnny and Taeyong’s apartment, a few more papers waiting to be filled out, but it’s practically their home now. Ten honestly can’t wait to live with all of his boys, but he’s mostly excited for the sex they’ll be having.

He finally stops being nosy and pulls a bottle of lube out of the drawer before turning back to Taeyong. “So you’re tight, then?” Ten asks, and Taeyong turns to bury his face into his pillow. He nods, refusing to look when Ten starts pulling his sweatpants off, but his legs spread open immediately and Ten coos at him as he settles between them. “Such a good boy, Yongie.”

Taeyong twitches when Ten runs a hand over his inner thigh. “I want you,” he says, almost too quiet for Ten to hear. “I miss you. I love you.”

He almost starts to panic when Ten draws his hand away. Taeyong looks down at him with wide eyes and starts to sit up, ready to explain himself, but Ten shushes him and presses a slick finger to his rim. He relaxes and lies back down, a pleased noise leaving his mouth when Ten pushes his finger into him. “My precious boy,” Ten says, Taeyong gasping when he starts to fuck him slowly. “I love you too, you know?”

Ten mouths over Taeyong’s soft inner thighs while he stretches him, glancing up to make sure Taeyong isn’t touching himself. He keeps one hand on his face, always embarrassed about how red he gets, and the other grabs desperately at the sheets whenever Ten rubs his prostate. It’s only a few moments until Ten adds a second finger and Taeyong’s mouth falls open, his hips tilting upwards while Ten fucks him shallowly.

“You’re so bashful today, Yongie,” Ten says, smiling when Taeyong moves his hand from his face. He looks so cute during slow sex, all batting eyelashes and quiet moans while drool runs down his chin. Ten almost likes his facial expressions like that more than he likes them when he’s getting fucked hard.

Almost.

Ten speeds up his thrusts, curling his fingers just right to make Taeyong’s eyes roll back as he chokes on a moan. “I didn’t forget about your punishment,” he says, pausing to add lube to his ring finger before he pushes that into Taeyong, too. It’s easy to tell that Taeyong is desperately trying to steady his breathing again after being caught off guard, but Ten is too forceful, not letting him adjust to three fingers before fucking him with them hard.

The way Taeyong rolls his hips up with each thrust is cute and Ten is suddenly reminded that he’s _very_ hard. He brings his free hand down to palm at his cock through his underwear while he watches each of Taeyong’s reactions. His cock is so pink, dripping with precum, nice enough to make Ten briefly consider riding him instead of fucking him.

It’s too late to change his mind now, though. Ten slowly pulls his fingers out of Taeyong and ignores his whining while he shuffles out of his underwear. “How should I do you?” he asks, finally getting a hand around his cock, and Taeyong breathes out a pathetic whimper. “Should I have you on top?” He reaches to grab at Taeyong’s thigh and moans, fucking into his fist. “Maybe I’ll just look at you and get myself off,” Ten says, grinning at Taeyong’s pout.

“Please,” Taeyong whines, spreading his legs a little wider, as if that’ll make Ten’s decision for him. “I’ll do anything.”

Ten moves his hand from his cock and reaches for the bottle of lube. “Anything?” he asks, pretending not to hear Taeyong’s frustrated sigh. He pours lube over his cock and strokes himself again, Taeyong’s eyes following each of his movements. “Get on your knees, then.”

He laughs while Taeyong immediately obeys by turning to get on all fours. “You’re cute, baby,” Ten says, dragging his nails down Taeyong’s back. He forces back a moan when Taeyong arches under his hands in response. “Real cute,” he mumbles, putting a hand at the base of his cock and easing into Taeyong.

Taeyong grabs at the sheets and moans while Ten bottoms out and Ten is breathing heavily already. He rubs over Taeyong’s thighs and ass, tilting his head to look over at how Taeyong is struggling to keep his head up. “Is it good?” Ten asks, and he _knows_ Taeyong can hear how smug he’s being.

A moment of silence passes before Ten smacks Taeyong’s ass and Taeyong lurches forward, his head falling between his arms. His moan is swallowed by the sound of Ten smacking him again, his palm coming down onto the other cheek, and Taeyong’s noises turn into whines when he realizes Ten isn’t going to stop.

He normally gets a warning before being spanked but it’s somehow better this way, Ten’s cock buried inside while he smacks Taeyong’s ass, each hit harder than the last. It has Taeyong’s breath repeatedly catching in his throat and he can only let out tiny sobs. Ten is at least nice enough to switch between his cheeks when he hits him, the second of recovery time from each smack just enough to help Taeyong keep himself together.

Taeyong likes to think that he’s gotten good at staying still while being punished but he wants Ten to move so badly. “Ten,” he cries out, arching his ass back against Ten’s hips, and he feels spit start to slide down his chin when Ten rubs sweetly over his red ass. He knows not to look back because he’ll be reprimanded for not keeping his eyes to himself. “Please fuck me.”

Ten does. He _really_ does, a bruising grip on Taeyong’s hips while he fucks into him. Taeyong’s ass is burning but the pain is so good, Ten is so good, and he hardly notices that he’s forgetting to breathe until Ten grabs a fistful of his hair and pulls his head back. Taeyong gasps and sucks in greedy breaths and his neck aches from the stretch.

“You look so fucking good, Yongie.” Ten can barely get his words out over a moan, his nails digging into Taeyong’s side while he grasps at him eagerly. Taeyong’s mouth is open but his noises come out strangled and Ten’s fist tightens in his hair when he isn’t loud enough. “Moan like a whore for me, come on,” Ten says, and Taeyong does, forcing obscene noises out of his throat. It hurts in a bad way but he’s willing to take it if Ten just doesn’t stop moving.

He lets out an embarrassingly loud moan when Ten finally lets go of his hair and his entire upper body drops to the bed. Taeyong buries his face into a pillow and arches his back again, Ten’s noise of appreciation sending sparks through his body. A hand lands on his ass and he gasps while his eyes roll back at the pain. “More,” Taeyong begs, more subconsciously than not, but he doesn’t have time to think about it before Ten is forcing him onto his back.

Being manhandled by Ten is a fucking gift and if Taeyong had any sense of stability left right now he’d try remembering to tell him that. Instead, Ten smacks his cheek hard after he pushes back into him, and Taeyong is close to going wild for it. He watches with half-lidded eyes as Ten grabs his chin and hovers over him, and Taeyong sticks his tongue out obediently for him to spit onto.

“Fucking whore,” Ten says, and Taeyong swallows, a moan pushed out of him seconds after when Ten fucks into his prostate. He doesn’t have to look to see the smirk on Ten’s face. “There?” he asks, and Taeyong can only pull at the sheets when Ten starts to aim for that spot.

His noises die in his throat but Ten clearly isn’t done with them yet. A hand wraps around Taeyong’s neck, not tight enough to choke him but tight enough for his eyes to fly open. “You want your little cock touched, baby?” Ten asks, and the faux sweetness of his tone compared to the rolling of his hips makes Taeyong’s head spin. He nods and Ten keeps his eyes trained on his lips. “Beg.”

Taeyong whimpers at the word itself and he blinks away the wetness in his eyes. “Please,” he says, fighting the urge to look away when Ten meets his gaze. “Please touch my cock, Ten,” he breathes out.

Ten sits back on his heels, grabbing Taeyong’s hips to draw him closer. “Do it yourself,” he says, and Taeyong’s hand flies down to wrap around his cock immediately. “That’s it, touch yourself for me,” Ten murmurs, fucking into him slowly. His hands slide over any expanse of Taeyong’s skin he can reach and Taeyong is properly moaning again, tugging at his cock like he’ll _die_ if he stops.

A smack to his thigh sends Taeyong spiraling. He moans Ten’s name and digs his nails into his own side, angry red marks turning into open wounds while Ten starts to fuck him again. Taeyong is about to beg, plead, anything to get Ten to hit him again, but he doesn’t even have to open his mouth before Ten smacks his thigh again. His toes curl and he throws his head back and presses his fingers to the bloody marks on his side, familiar wetness grounding him while Ten fucks him through his orgasm.

Taeyong doesn’t get a chance to breathe after he cums, Ten’s thrusts turning desperate as he stops trying to make Taeyong actually feel good. Ten grabs greedily at his thigh with one hand and wraps the other around his wrist. “So tight when you cum, Yongie,” he moans, bringing Taeyong’s bloody fingers to his lips and letting Taeyong push them into his mouth.

“Cum in me,” Taeyong breathes out, whimpers still leaving his throat as Ten fucks into him. Ten looks up at him through his eyelashes while he licks his fingers, completely unnecessary, and then he’s pulling out and Taeyong can’t hold back his disappointed noise.

He isn’t disappointed for long, though, because Ten moves to straddle his stomach and starts jerking himself off just like that, plenty of Taeyong’s hand still in his mouth. Taeyong swears his heart stops when Ten moans around him, but his hand is pushed away moments later and then Ten is drooling blood onto his chest, onto the hickeys he’d left there. Spit bubbles at his lips and it’s too much, Taeyong’s brain barely processing any of it.

Ten cums on his chest, over the spit and blood and angry marks, and Taeyong isn’t even present enough to say anything when he reaches for his phone again. “So cute,” Ten says through his heavy breathing, fingers trailing through the mix of fluids on Taeyong while he records a video. “The cutest, Yongie.”

“Ten,” Taeyong mumbles, still in shock from how perfect Ten is for him. He goes through about twelve different emotions while Ten shakily leaves to get a washrag, and he only blinks away the last of his haziness when he returns.

“All here?” Ten asks. Taeyong hums and his eyes fall shut when Ten starts to wipe him down. “That was a lot, wasn’t it? Do you need anything?”

Taeyong blindly grabs for Ten, whatever part of him he can reach, and his hand lands on his shoulder. “Water,” he answers, his throat sore. Ten turns his head to kiss his hand before he leaves and Taeyong takes the washrag to press to the marks on his side.

He forces himself to sit up and almost regrets it. The dull pain in his lower back is nothing, but his ass is completely wrecked. He’s lucky that his bed is comfortable enough for him to sit, but any other surface will be a problem for a few days. Everyone is going to tease him and that thought reminds him of the pictures Ten sent out, a groan leaving his mouth while he fumbles for his phone on the bedside table.

Ten returns with a glass of ice water while Taeyong is curled up in the sheets. “I put waffles in the toaster,” he says, and Taeyong laughs, tilting his head up to wrap his lips around the straw. “Are you sure you don’t need anything?”

The cold water comforts Taeyong immensely and he ignores Ten’s question to keep drinking, sucking on the straw until nothing else comes out. His throat feels better and his post-sex headache is already starting to fade away. Ten sets the glass down and puts the back of his hand to Taeyong’s forehead. “I’m not sick,” Taeyong laughs, swatting at Ten’s hand.

“I’ll hit you again,” Ten threatens, but he’s smiling like an idiot and Taeyong can’t resist pulling him down to slot their lips together. Ten cups the side of his face and they kiss lazily, nearly getting lost in it again until Taeyong’s phone vibrates against him and he jerks away.

“Fucking phone,” he mumbles, reaching for it under the blanket, and Ten leaves his side to find suitable clothes for them to put on. Jiyun is making fun of him and Taeyong wants to argue that they don’t know each other well enough for her to see his bare chest littered with marks, but he doesn’t actually care who sees him. He decides not to reply to Yuta’s snarky comments and Ten returns with clothes so he doesn’t have to, anyway.

Peaceful silence falls between them as Ten pulls a bandage out of the bedside table for Taeyong’s side. He sings quietly to himself while he puts it on and Taeyong shuts his eyes to listen, turning his head to hide his smile when Ten kisses over the bandage.

Johnny has always said that they’re cute together. Taeyong never thought about Ten much unless they were in bed, his brain always refusing to let him get attached to people, but he was honestly relieved when Ten brought up the idea of them dating. It’s not that he always subconsciously wanted to date Ten (probably) but the closeness made sense, all of it made sense, even if Jaehyun and Johnny were skeptical at first.

Taeyong still feels a little bad about throwing them into this mess, but it’s getting clearer and clearer that they don’t mind a bit. He catches Jaehyun looking at Johnny’s lips for too long, getting flustered when Johnny is shirtless. Johnny is only ever shameless about his love for people, kissing Jaehyun’s head and telling him to stay safe when he leaves for a party with his straight friends.

It’s cute to watch them get closer. Taeyong wants them to like each other but he also wants Jaehyun to like him the most, which makes his brain hurt if he thinks about it for too long. He needs to actually make an appointment with that psychiatrist.

“Thinking?” Ten asks, and Taeyong rolls onto his back to find that Ten already brought the waffles. “Dissociating? Here, take yours.”

Taeyong sits up and accepts the plate and fork. Ten has kindly cut his food into pieces for him, which is what they like to call a Total Dom Move. “Johnny and Jaehyun are cute,” Taeyong says before shoveling a piece of waffle into his mouth. Johnny buys the good kind of maple syrup.

Ten breathes out a laugh. “Yeah. They’re cute when they’re in me.”

Taeyong rolls his eyes as Ten climbs over him to sit on the bed. “They’re cute together,” he explains, sinking his fork into maple syrup and watching it run when he lifts it back up. Ten watches him while he’s chewing. “There’s something nice about them. Don’t you think so?”

“I guess so,” Ten says, and Taeyong smiles at him. He knows Ten is emotionally unavailable but it’s nice that he still tries. “There’s something nice about you eating your food.” Ten nudges Taeyong’s bare thigh with his foot and Taeyong glares at him as he shoves another forkful into his mouth.

It’s in this moment, Ten’s lips sticky with maple syrup while he talks about Mazzy Star, that Taeyong realizes he’s really _in love_ with him. He’s in love with Jaehyun and Johnny, too, and he likes it. It’s a weird thought and his brain has questions but he represses the bad feelings and leans over to wipe Ten’s mouth for him instead. Ten doesn’t even shut up about Hope Sandoval and Taeyong can only smile about it.


End file.
